


A messy situation

by Salsan



Series: Happenings and moments ( kpop short stories ) [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Baking, Boredom, M/M, Mistakes, Responsibility, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salsan/pseuds/Salsan
Summary: being bored does not always bound to good dissicions and this time it is exactly that. baking by himself was not a good idea and now he can't even help clean the mess he created.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Series: Happenings and moments ( kpop short stories ) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155224
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	A messy situation

\- Soobin is going to kill me, isn’t he? Huening Kai asked the blue haired boy next to him.  
\- Probably not because it is you Huening, he said looking down on his phone.  
\- He is so going to be mad, he whispered under his breath.

Earlier that day...

It was the afternoon. Lunch in the form of a ton of sandwiches had been consumed by the five boys and now they were all just chilling around. Soobin and Taehyun had decided to take a walk, or more Taehyun dragged Soobin out of the house as he hadn’t left his bed the last couple of days. Huening, Yeonjun and Beomgyu were just spread out in the small living room. Everyone is scrolling on their phones. They were on a break, had been for the past week and had 3 weeks left. The 1 month break was nice but the boys easily got bored. Playing games was fun but not having anything planned made the rookies a bit anxious. Feeling ultimately bored, Hueingkai stood up in protest.

\- I think we should do something. He finally said.  
\- Like what? Beomgyu retorted in a sassy voice.  
\- Like ummm...Baking, yes baking. He threw out.  
\- Baking? Are you sure you can do that without like burning the house down or yourself? Yeonjun said now looking at the black hoodie boy in the middle of the room.  
\- Yeah, what could go wrong? Kai responded in a optimistics tone.  
\- Lots of things but do it if you want. I am not taking responsibility.

With that statement, Huening moved to the kitchen and started looking up recipes on things to bake. He could be basic and do just muffins but he decided he is going to make a full cake. Scanning through the cupboards for the ingredients he found everything needed. A chocolate cake is it hopefully going to be, Kai thought to himself. Being optimistic was key in trying anything new. He put on an apron and washed his hands. He really looked forward to Soobin tasting it. All the ingredients were on the counter, the recipe on the tablet and he was ready to go, or at least he thought so.

Only a couple of minutes in disaster started to happen. Trying to pour the flour with one hand was not a good idea. Half of the package went into the bowl and the rest onto the counter. The eggs couldn't have gone worse. More than half of the shells went into the bowl, while cracking them they spilled onto the counter and blanding together with the flour. It was a catastrophe in simple words. While all of this was happening Yeonjun and Beomgyu were just watching from the couch, enjoying and looking forward to the trouble Kai would be in. Despite the mess Huening continued and in the end he ended up with something that looked like cake batter, kind of. Pouring it into the form, he put the form into their mini oven. Right as he was going to start cleaning up the door opened and Soobin following Taehyun walked in. Arriving in the kitchen you could see Soobins expression slowly going from exhausted to overly shocked. He glared directly into Kais eyes for a moment but soon lessened the anger in them.

\- Kai-a, can you explain what has happened here?  
\- Umm...I was bored and decided to bake.  
\- Bake? Bake what? Taehyun asked in a sassy voice.  
\- A chocolate cake.  
\- And you thought that was a good idea? Yeonjun and Beomgyu, why didn’t you stop him? Soobin asked the two couch potatoes. They looked surprised that the blame was turned onto them.  
\- Now we just have to clean this up and you two are helping us, Soobin stated. Both the other guys sighed but agreed to help the stupid maknae.

Together they brought forward the cleaning supplies they had and started tackling the hell Kai had created. The flour and egg mixture was sticking to the whole counter and getting wet flour up from the floor wasn’t the easiest thing. While putting away the ingredients Huening dropped the coco powder all over the floor and himself. Soobin let out a sigh but decided to help his poor boy. Seeing that the powder had sat itself all over Kais hair Soobin ushered him to the bathroom for him to take a shower. Kai agreed but walked away with heavy steps, feeling bad that he won't get to help cleaning up his own mess.

After 1 hour everything had been cleaned up and Kai came out of the shower. He wore a mustard colored hoodie together with some shorts. Soobin sat on the couch and when he saw Kai walking into the living room he started to talk to him.

\- Kai-ah, come here, Soobin said to the soft looking boy. Kai had sweater paws and his hood up. Sitting down on the couch Soobin just looked at him in awe of how cute he was. He wondered how someone could be so cute but so stupid at the same time.  
\- What is it hyung?  
\- Nothing really, I just want to have you here right now. Soobin said as he led Kais head onto his lap. He actually wanted to talk about the incident that happened today but it could wait for a while.

Kai curled up into a ball lying there. He felt safe together with Soobin. Ever since they were trainees he felt extra close to him and you could say he developed a slight crush on the bread loving boy. Being the teenager he was hiding the developing feelings gave him a hard time and it was quite obvious that something was not right in his heart. Soobin didn’t notice this at all at first but he too started to feel a bit more than hyung to Huening. And so their new relationship started to blossom. Obviously no one except the members know about this and they would like to keep it that way. If it got released it would destroy their newly started careers in a second. He curled up tighter to Soobin.

\- Is everything okay Kai-ah? Soobin asked in the sweetest voice.  
\- I'm okay, just tired from today. Just as he said that he let out a big yawn. Soobin chuckled slightly.  
\- About today, it was a nice try at baking but next time please do it together with me or one of the others, okay? Soobin felt Kai nodding his head slowly.

Soon Soobin felt huenings body relax completely. He was asleep. Even though the clock only showed 4.08 pm the younger boy was exhausted and fell asleep. Soobin showed his bunny smile and decided to turn on the Tv as it seemed like he would be in that position for a long time. Keeping the volume low his gaze darted to the younger one in his lap from time to time, making sure he is not disturbing his sweet dreams. Soobin felt more tired as time passed by and soon he found himself falling asleep as well. So the two boys spent the rest of the evening. Side by side even in their dreams.


End file.
